Electronic devices, such as tablet computers or smart-phones, may be used for both personal and work activities. It may be useful to protect work data, which may be confidential or proprietary, from being mixed with personal data.
It may be useful for some data, such as contact records, to be accessible from within multiple operation perimeters. For example, both personal and work contact information might be stored for the same contact entity. It would be useful to provide a way to effectively and securely manage the retrieval and display of contact records in an electronic device with multiple operation perimeters.